17 Months
by mochateehee
Summary: 17 months of loneliness, 17 months of being apart. He's missed her, she'd missed him. What emotions shall be unearthed when fate brings them back together? An IchiRuki fanfic Rated M for Smut, language and pure lemony goodness .


**This is about episode 362-363 when Rukia comes back with Renji and the cool gang. Only thing is I've chucked Ginjo out (as much as I love him) and there was no fighting. Just literally Rukia returning and going straight to Ichigo's house.**

**Warnings: not really any spoilers but this is full of smut and 'language'**

**Read at your own risk and enjoy the lemony goodness my friends!**

Ichigo looked at the raven haired girl sat on the bed beside him. It had been so long since hed changed outwardly, she was still the same Rukia hem in my final year of high school now and Keigo... well he's still Keigo. He asks about you often."

Hearing this, Rukia couldn't help but giggle a bit. That Asano-kun would never change, but Rukia knew who had. Ichigo. Looking at him, he was like a new person. He'd grown so tall (whilst she'd just stayed at her height) and his muscles had really toned up. To her he was even... attractive.

Theyve missed you Ichigo..." she said whilst playing with her fingers, her voice barely audible. Ichigo looked at her, startled at the sudden change in attitude.

"Rukia..." he began, dipping his head to look into her eyes. He didnt protest, but rather made to deepen it.

She had missed him so much. It had broken her heart when she'd had to leave his life. Fading away before being able to tell him she loved him. And now here she was, lips pressed against his, wrapped up in his warm embrace. He made her feel so happy inside, more so than anyone else had. She loved him, she really loved him.

Rukia was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a while to notice that Ichigot be the only one. With a mischievous look on her face she quite swiftly tore Ichigo's shirt off him before exploring every single one of his upper body muscles, enjoying the way they felt on her palms.

Ichigo groaned inwardly, to think that just her hands were driving him crazy. Imagine what the rest would do! Eagerly he cupped her right breast in his hand, using the other hand to hold himself up. With a smirk on his face he playfully fondled her

breasts, alternating between both and tweaking the hard pink buds between his index finger and thumb. Her facial expression only served to turn him on further. The way her purple eyes darkened and glistened with pleasure, her mouth slightly open, gasping for breath.

Rukia moaned sultrily as skillful hands explored her body, caressing every slight curve and each time driving her further and

further over the edge. She loved the way he played with her chest, sending white hot pleasure shooting through her body. Her violet eyes shot open and a short cry escaped her lips as Ichigo removed the last remaining garment on her body, tearing the thin cotton underpants off her like they were nothing, leaving her completely naked before him.

"Thatst that shed been in Soul Society, her and Renji had hit off one hell of a hot relationship and it had been great but with Ichigo, it felt different.

"Suddenly shy Rukia? I didns cries calmed down into erotic whimpers as pleasure completely overrode any pain shet know how much more I can take" she said between gasps.

"Bear with me" was all he said. A wanton cry escaped her lips when his fingers went the deepest along with a shudder and her climax. Sticky white fluids coated his fingers and he pulled out, licking them off slowly. "You taste really good."

Giggling, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. He pressed his lips to hers and bit her bottom lip gently, asking for entry.

Eagerly she permitted him and mirrored his actions so they were locked in a passionate tongue tango. Not breaking the kiss, Rukia hoisted herself up so she was sitting on top of Ichigo facing him, one leg on either side of him. He pulled away to look into her eyes, admiring the pretty indigo orbs. Smirking, Ichigo tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before making to nibble at the newly exposed flesh of her neck, causing her to yelp loudly.

"Thatd recovered from the shock.

"I can already see it forming" he pointed out at the maroon beginnings of a hickey on the white skin of her neck before caressing it with his thumb.

"So... shall I just do it then." Rukia asked him, smiling shyly.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked.

"You know.." she replied, a rose blush suffusing her cheeks, her eyes flicking to the door.

"Oh... not yet. After this" he said before promptly tackling her so she was now underneath him, her hair splayed out across the pillow.

"Thats glory. She looked at it and thought . Long, lean and just perfect. God she wanted - no, needed it in her so badly.

Noticing this Ichigo brought her into a kiss before placing his tip against her and sliding in slowly. Gasping inwardly Rukia squeezed her eyes shut. Ichigo slid out and just as quickly moved back in, gaining a rhythm. His thrusts started off slow and deep but increased in speed as they went along. The smell of sex filled the room and moans, groans and bed springs could be heard throughout.

Throwing her head back Rukia cried out in pleasure and ecstasy, her raven locks flying out behind her. Her body seemed to move without her minds help. Despite the fact that this was her first time with Ichigo, her body just seemed to know what to do even though her brain was currently being rattled. She was happy to find that having him inside her wasns moans increased as she felt a crescendo building within her. Her walls quivered and tightened around him and she cried out with her second climax of the evening. Ichigo too was near his limit and he slammed as hard as he could into her causing her to mewl and shudder beneath him.

This time it was Ichigo who moaned, his head thrown back and his eyes closed blissfully. Gripping her hips and lifting her up slightly he climaxed, spilling his seed into her. Rukia had to bite her lip to hold back a squeal. Panting, Rukia lay still beneath Ichigo as rolled off her and collapsed next to her on the bed. She turned her head to face him. Blushing slightly, she whispered s a good thing we have so much time left on our hands."

**Now that I read this, I wish I'd ended it with Ichigo's dad bursting into the room aha! Watch out I might do an alternate ending sometime  
Hope you enjoyed. Please rate+review for this budding reader **

**Adieu**


End file.
